Drilling a well, such as an oil or gas well, is accomplished with a drill, or string, which is made up of multiple members engaged end to end to create the string. Some individual members or segments are referred to as “subs” and are relatively short joints of pipe (typically 7′ or less). Subs may be added to the string to lengthen the string. Each sub typically has internal and external threads, allowing for the succession attachment of subs to lengthen the string. Subs may vary in lengths, sizes and threading. Despite being relatively short, the subs are typically made from iron or steel and are heavy.
Because they are tubular, the subs, if not fastened down or otherwise stored, can have a tendency to roll or move around the floor or basket if the subs are maintained in a basket. Typically sub baskets are not designed for vertically installing the subs; the subs are usually stacked on their sides in a sub basket. Since the subs vary in lengths, sizes, and threading, the desired sub may be located on the bottom of a stack of subs, requiring removal of all of the subs on top of the desired sub in order to obtain it. If subs are maintained vertically in a sub basket, the subs may not be secured in the basket or, if secured, may still move around in the basket.
Transporting subs in a basket can cause the subs to move or shift. Due to their weight, storage and transportation of subs creates a potential injury risk to oil and gas workers using subs in the field. There is also concern that the subs themselves can be harmed if they are not prohibited from rolling or shifting during transportation or storage. Accordingly, for safety of workers and preservation of the subs, the subs should be secured. Securing a sub is usually done by laboriously latching each individual sub in a basket.
Therefore, there is a need for a more efficient and more secure apparatus and method to store and transport subs.